


Wait

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Bottom!Peter, Brunch, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edging, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Submission, Subspace, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter wants to see how long he can wait. Wade helps him.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



One of Peter’s favorite places in the world was over Wade’s lap while Wade did incredibly naughty things to his ass. He lay with his cheek resting against their bedspread, concentrating on staying as still as he could while Wade worked his slicked-up finger carefully in and out of him (because being told to stay _still_ over Wade’s lap was even _better_ because it was so, _so_ difficult to do). This morning was even more challenging than usual, though, because he knew that, unlike any other time they did this, there was not a series of reward orgasms in his future. Well – in his immediate future, anyway.

He fought an intense urge to squirm as Wade oh so carefully scissored his fingers – they’d had a damn marathon the night before, knowing it would be a while before they got to do it again, and he felt like he was still pretty stretched and ready. But, unlike an earlier version of himself, Peter didn’t feel a real desire to question his guy’s methods. He hadn’t seen the plug yet, and if Wade was taking this much time to get him ready, it must be a pretty serious customer.

He sighed a little as Wade’s fingers withdrew from him. “Okay, cutie,” Wade said with an affectionate pat on his ass, “you ready to see The Monster?”

Peter nodded. He heard Wade reach across the bed as he held Peter securely by the waist with his other arm. Then, before Peter’s eyes, there was the plug. The plug he’d be wearing inside of him for as long as he cared to stand it. And while it wasn’t the biggest plug he’d ever seen (because _wow_ some of the things on the internet) he had to admit that The Monster wasn’t an inappropriate name.

“Still okay?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded, and then before Wade had to ask said, “Yeah.”

“How about you get it nice and wet first?” Wade suggested. He held it to Peter’s lips, invitingly, and Peter, feeling himself blush (and he wondered when Wade would stop having that effect on him, and he hoped the answer was never) obediently took it into his mouth, running his tongue around the prodigious bulb, wrapping his lips around it so that it made a perverse “pop” sound when Wade pulled it out.

“ _Still_ okay?” Wade asked again.

Peter swallowed. Wade was _so_ good at this stuff – he knew that letting Peter hold the plug in his mouth would give him an even better sense of exactly how big it was. “Yes,” Peter said, a bit breathless, “please.”

Wade rubbed his lower back in a comforting, approving way that made his spine tingle with pleasure. He felt his cock press eagerly against Wade’s thigh as fingers parted his ass cheeks, and he suddenly had a nonsensical surge of pity for poor Spidey Junior and wished he could somehow explain to it what was about to happen and that when it was over it would be _so_ worth it. He felt the blunt end of the plug press against his rim.

“Deep breath,” Wade instructed. Peter complied, and as he exhaled, he felt the wonderful burn of Wade pushing the plug into him in one smooth, steady motion, the relief as his ass snapped closed against the stem.

Holy _wow_ he was full. He experimentally twisted his hips a bit to feel just _how_ full, and felt a jolt all the way through his body when Wade gave the base a gentle tug.

“Oh, my good boy,” Wade said in a low, awed voice. “You’re so goddamn pretty. Do you want to see how pretty you are?”

Peter nodded. Wade helped him to stand, holding him firmly by the waist, and Peter held onto his shoulders to steady himself. Working his legs was _difficult_ , and not so much because of the plug as how very _very_ hard this was hitting him already. It wasn’t as if Wade hadn’t gotten him super deep into sub-head before, but it usually took at least a little more time than this, because whereas Wade was a Good Boy and got super floaty from instructions and praise, Peter needed to be taken _down._ And while everything his guy did to him was wonderful, in their courageous pioneering of new kinky frontiers he kept finding the edges of his own map and wanting to push onward. They’d tried some heavier impact play, and Peter had _loved_ it and poor sweet Wade had tried _so_ hard but it had upset him, and nothing was worth that. So, Wade, in his infinite wisdom of perversion, had offered up this little scenario.

And so far, if the full-body trembling Peter felt as Wade held him in front of the mirror was any indication, it was pretty effective.

“Look at you,” Wade purred as he turned Peter by the hips so that they could both see the plug poking out of his ass. The full-length mirror was a _lot_ and Peter fought the urge to hide his face in Wade’s big, comforting shoulder. He watched as Wade gently tugged his ass cheeks apart a bit so that they could see the plug better. It looked so unassuming from the outside. It was the color that Peter referred to as Deadpool red, which made him smile. He watched as Wade, one arm securely around his waist to press their bodies together, took hold of the plug base and gave it a little wiggle, and Peter outright whimpered because _jeez_ he could feel the thing in his _appendix_.

“Are you gonna be okay, love?” Wade asked him in his ear, using the pet name he usually reserved for Serious Top Questions. Peter rested his head on Wade’s shoulder and nodded into his neck.

“Do you want me to call work and say you’re sick so we can just hang out here today?” Wade asked.

Peter shook himself a little. Right. _Right._ Half the point of this was to go about his normal day wearing a giant plug with his cock tied down, so he needed to shake himself out of happy-space at least enough to _talk._

“No no,” he said with great effort, “I’m good, I just – need to get dressed –“

“Hold your horses, Sugar Tits,” Wade held him in place, pulling a small contraption out of his pocket. They’d decided against a _cage_ cage and, instead, Wade had found what was more like netting – like a spider web, hilariously enough. Peter held still, focusing on breathing in and out as his beloved very carefully slipped the webbing around his poor, straining, unsuspecting cock, then secured it via a little loop to the base of the plug. Spidey Junior wasn’t going _any_ where, and Peter winced at the way the pressure tilted the bulb of the plug up against his prostate. Wade slid his finger around the cock web to make sure it was in place but not too tight and looked up at Peter with a sly smile. “There. _Now_ let’s get you dressed.”

And minutes later, Wade sent him out the door with his to-go mug, a big kiss, and a slap on the ass, just like any other day. Perhaps, Peter thought, this was like wearing a watch when you didn’t usually wear one and that maybe he’d get used to the feeling of a huge piece of plastic filling up his ass and his dick being tied down. Yeah. He probably wouldn’t even think about it once he got to work and his mind was on other things. Sure.

*~*~*

That evening, he was back over Wade’s lap (and he could get used to this whole Wade _inspecting_ him thing), hissing from the burn as Wade very carefully pulled the plug out of his poor, abused hole.

“Ooh, we’re a bit red, Spidey-pants,” Wade observed as he rubbed a slick finger over the puckered muscle (and _ouch_ was he ever tender). “You didn’t play with this today, did you?”

“No!” Peter answered, honestly, pushing up on his elbows and turning his torso so that he could see Wade (and also his own ass and also Wade’s _hands_ on his ass and _GUH)_.

“Oh good,” Wade said with a significant look, “because if you did, then I’d just have to spank you super hard and fuck this poor little hole,” he emphasized his threat by pushing one finger inside, making Peter gasp, “and take that cock trap off and suck all the orgasms out of you.”

Peter held Wade’s gaze. He understood – this was an out. A very sexy out that made it sound like stopping the game now would be a perfectly okay option instead of a failure, because Wade _knew_ him and knew that’s how he would take it if he could only do one day of chastity.

“I promise I didn’t play with it,” Peter reassured, turning on his innocent!eyes and voice. “Please let me keep it?”

Wade considered him for another moment, then relented (because the Big Please Eyes worked _every_ time). “All right, then. But we’re gonna leave it out and also free Spidey Junior for tonight.”

Peter whined, which earned him a Look. “It still counts if you take it off for a while,” Wade reassured. “You need to be good and listen to me about this, okay?”

And that sent all kinds of shivers all over Peter’s person. He looked down contritely and said, “Yes, sir.”

He heard the breath rush out of Wade at that and fought to keep the smirk off his face. Being together long enough to play each other like fiddles was _such_ fun.

*~*~*

Peter had planned to spend the next day doing some research for SHIELD, which would have allowed him to stow away in a quiet lab for hours, but a corporate emergency had necessitated his coming in to Parker Industries. So here he sat. In a suit. At his desk. With a giant plug in his ass and what felt like four million orgasms trapped in his dick.

“How’s Wade?” Anna Maria asked from her seat across from him. Peter gave her a withering look, and she laughed gleefully. How did she always _know?_

“You know,” she said as she pulled over the speaker for the conference call they were about to take (hooray), “if you turned over the running of Parker Industries to, say, your brilliant business partner and did something you actually enjoy like, say, teach science, you might have a more reliable schedule.”

Peter looked up at her, stricken. “You don’t want to work together anymore?”

She gave him an affectionate little laugh and grasped his hand briefly. “No, I love working with you – especially now that you’re all _focused,_ ” she snerked at his condition, “but it’s something to think about.”

Peter frowned, thinking, as she switched on the conference call. Then he managed to shift ever so slightly and the plug nudged his Hot Button and he nearly yelped at their board members. Perhaps Anna Maria had a point, though he couldn’t imagine being in this situation in front of a room full of students would be any less awkward.

*~*~*

“Please?”

“No.”

“ _Please?_ ”

“No, baby.”

Peter huffed in exasperation. He was an _adult_ , goddamnit! Just because he could hardly stand up and he’d been close to tears for most of the day and was he crying right now? Nope not yet but close but _still_ he was _fine_ and Wade was being _unreasonable._

“I _want_ to,” he whimpered, flushing because he knew he wasn’t helping his case with how he was reacting.

Wade sighed, considering him with a very sympathetic but conflicted look. “But you’re a _mess_ , Peter.”

Whoa. Peter instead of Sweet Cheeks or Spidey-pants? The reality of how very worried Wade must be to use his actual, un-embellished name was sobering. But he _still_ didn’t want to stop this game – he could _do_ it, he _knew_ he could, but – he didn’t want to upset his guy by pushing too far. Again. Peter gave up trying to express himself in words and lay his head down on Wade’s thigh where it rested on their bed, and he sighed when he felt Wade’s fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to let everything go, to sink into that delicious feeling of not being in charge.

“If we keep this up,” Wade finally said, “then we have to do something that’ll help you not be so stressed.”

Prostate-milking, Wade had explained, would take some of the pressure off without technically breaking his vow of chastity, but the process was about as sexy as milking a cow. As Peter waited on all fours with Wade circling their bed, eyes fixed on his very vulnerable body, he thought Wade was either trying to dissuade get him to give up the game or he had milked some very sexy cows.

He felt Wade settle behind him and place one hand on his hips while the other steadily pushed his upper back down so that his chest rested on the bed, ass high in the air. Peter was pretty sure he could come untouched at this point (which was _why_ he wanted to keep this up just a little longer – how much more intense could it get? Inquiring minds want to know!) – but Wade had assured him he could do this without actually getting him off.

All coherent thought fled his head as Wade penetrated his oh so sore and tender hole with one very lubed finger, and suddenly he was just a body, just nerve endings and sensations. He arched back desperately, trying to get more contact, deeper penetration, but Wade held his hip in place. Normally, this behavior would have earned him at least a couple of spanks, but Wade was probably afraid that would kill him in his current state (and judging by the wave of dizziness the mere thought of Wade spanking him caused, that was a good call).

“I want you to hold still,” Wade instructed, “or I’ll stop and the game’s over. Yes?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter answered, one-hundred-percent without sass, and tried his damnedest to stay perfectly still as Wade added another finger.

“That’s my good boy,” Wade purred, sending a roll of pleasure through him that went a long way towards helping. He felt the familiar stroke of Wade’s two fingertips against his sweet spot (because he sometimes thought Wade knew exactly where his prostate was better than _he_ did at this point) and let out a broken moan – the shuddering sensation that went through him would have blossomed into an orgasm (a fucking _scary_ one, too) but it stopped just short because deprived and turned on as he was, he needed _something_ to touch his cock. The five million orgasms stayed pent up, but – just as he’d been warned – he felt himself _leaking_.

Yep. That was weird. He was so caught up in making sense of this feeling that he was almost startled by the growl Wade let out behind him.

“ _Fuck,_ Spidey,” Wade said in a low, guttural voice that he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard before. “Look at you. _Fuck._ ”

Peter continued willing himself to hold still even though his brain felt like it might melt from all it was trying to process. Wade was – incredibly turned on by this, by the sound of it, which made him feel even more wanton than he already had with his ass pushed back and being impaled, and then there was the deliberate, controlled way that his beloved was stroking him inside, pressing more and more ejaculate out of him (and he was _so_ beyond caring about the bed spread right now). He tucked his face against his outstretched arm, grateful for the strong grip of Wade’s big hands on his hips because there was no way he would’ve been able to stay still on his own. The urge to push back on Wade’s fingers, to try to get _some_ kind of actual release was _painful._

“You’re okay, baby,” Wade said in a low, soothing voice. “I gotcha.”

Peter realized he was sobbing into the crook of his arm. Even in midst of his agony, he was struck by how kind of hilarious it was that he was leaking multiple fluids out all over their bed, and he actually felt himself laugh, or was that another sob? It was impossible to tell, and he didn’t give a shit, just willed himself to be still as Wade gave his insides one more insistent stroke and his entire body shuddered. Then, Wade cleaned him up and dried his tears and carried him to the couch to wait while he changed their bed clothes, and that was where he fell into an exhausted sleep.

*~*~*

“Mm, this sausage is _juicy.”_

Peter sighed as Wade ostentatiously licked at the end of the breakfast sausage he had speared on his fork. “I want a divorce.”

“We’re not married, silly bear,” Wade giggled as he reached over and gently poked Peter in the mouth with the sausage.

“You’re right, because we’re divorced.”

They were out to their favorite brunch spot as Wade had decided that they should spend Peter’s last day of chastity together. Peter wasn’t sure how being by Wade’s side would help him make it through another 24 hours of not having his cock touched since Wade was who he very much wanted to touch with his cock in a variety of ways. But, the whole milking thing had actually, weirdly, helped.  There were still five million orgasms trapped inside his poor, webbed-down cock (well – _ten_ million now, probably) but he felt less like he was going to shatter like glass.

“Fine,” Wade gave up poking Peter with the sausage and instead cut a few small pieces off of it, bringing one to Peter’s mouth on his fork. “How ‘bout now?”

Peter looked at his beloved, who had a playful but significant expression on. He ate the sausage off of Wade’s fork as gracefully as he could, and the second he did so, his stomach swooped in that way it did when something was very exciting but kind of scary. He felt himself slip, _hard_ , especially when Wade smiled in a pleased way and speared another small bite of sausage and fed it to him.

“Is this what we’re doing today?” Peter asked as he let Wade feed him another bite.

“Maaaybe,” Wade said, enigmatically. “We’ll eat dinner at home and I won’t even use a fork.”

Ooh. The thought of Wade hand-feeding him made Peter flush all over and effectively obliterated any desire he had to stay in charge of himself. And judging by how Wade was grinning, he knew it, too.

*~*~*

By the second time Wade had pulled him over his lap and taken down his pants to “check on” him, Peter grew suspicious.

“Are you trying to make me so turned on that I call this off early?” Peter asked, squirming as Wade adjusted how the cock webbing was hooked to the plug base.

“Oh _my_ no,” Wade laughed a little evilly as he helped him stand back up. “You’re not getting out of this until the appointed time, Spidey-pants. Not even if you beg me.”

And that made Peter shudder all the way to his middle and he wanted to come up with some kind of smart-ass remark, but it was just too much effort.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch – well, Wade on the couch and Peter in a comfy nest of pillows on the floor, leaning up against his guy’s legs as Wade gently stroked his hair and neck and face. They watched some Bake Off, but mostly Wade read out loud to him (not _Harry Potter,_ which they’d been working on but were afraid would make one or both of them feel Little which would be inconvenient to say the least) but _Sweet Valley High,_ which Peter wasn’t familiar with but actually found very interesting.

Part of Peter’s brain was aware that they were doing _new_ things and that he was slipping further down into sub-head than he’d ever been before. Most of his brain, though, was very quiet and calm. He felt like he was underwater but also wrapped in a blanket, and he didn’t need to worry about the aching feeling in his pelvis because Wade would take care of it, and the discomfort felt _good_. The memory of their aborted attempt at flogging crossed his mind, and he recalled he’d felt a bit like this then, like each stroke sent him further and further down so he didn’t even register pain. He curled his arm around Wade’s calf and pressed a kiss to his knee, drawing a sweet happy hum from his beloved.

“Shall we leave Elizabeth and Jessica for now and make some dinner, cutie?” Wade asked, and Peter nodded, insides squirming pleasantly.

Wade made him sit at the table while he made dinner, but on a pillow so that there wasn’t too much pressure on the plug. While they ate their stir fry, Wade held him on his lap and, just as he’d promised, fed him straight from his hand so that every time Peter took a bite his lips and tongue made contact with Wade’s warm, deliciously rough fingers. It kept him very far into his headspace, but the ache in his groin started to become a burn.

Then it was bath time.

Peter breathed in and out through his nose, very deliberately, as Wade carefully washed his every nook and cranny. He was still feeling very very not in charge and totally happy about it, but he was _awake_ now, desperately trying to follow Wade’s instructions not to come. He could _do_ it. He could because Wade believed he could or he wouldn’t be pushing him this far.

But it was _hard_ , and he felt tears well up as Wade dried him off with their softest towel, careful to avoid touching his straining cock. Jeezum crow, Wade just had a way of opening up all of his Feelings Pores somehow.

Wade wrapped the towel around his shoulder and gave him a real kiss, and Peter arched up into it, eagerly. “You ready?” Wade asked when they broke apart.

_Ooh. Yes._

“I’m gonna tie you down for this,” Wade told him as he bridal-carried him to their bed, “because it’s gonna be a _lot_ and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Peter’s pulse roared in his ears. Tying down was a challenge since they didn’t have a four-poster, but they had figured out a clever trick using bunji cords and carabineers. He didn’t even tug experimentally at the cords holding his wrists and ankles as he would normally do to feel the sweet sensation of being restrained – he didn’t need to this time.

And when Wade crawled up between his open legs and leaned down to lick very lightly at the tip of his weeping cock, he was _so_ glad to be tied down because his entire body _arched_ and he moaned so hard his voice broke. Wade laughed softly and placed his big strong hands on Peter’s upper thighs to hold him in place. His words suddenly returned, and Peter heard himself begging, a chorus of _please_ and _babe_ and _Wade_ tumbling out of him as he twisted, desperate to release some of the brutally intense sensation coursing through him. He was _terrified –_ surely there was such a thing as an orgasm so hard that it could kill you, right?

The feeling of Wade’s thumbs stroking his thighs as he pressed them down into the bed took the edge off his panic, and just as it did, he felt Wade take all of him into his mouth. He looked down his body to see his beautiful man sucking on his cock, everything about Peter totally at Wade’s mercy, and then it started to _roar_ through him.

His hazy brain was startled by the _sound_ that ripped out of him as his whole body seized and shook, and it seemed to stretch out endlessly. Was this one _huge_ orgasm or had Wade somehow unlocked a secret of his body to make him have _multiple, rolling_ orgasms? He felt Wade’s fingers thrust into his hole, open and ready from the plug, and stroke against the spot inside, _milking_ him, squeezing out _everything_ that had built up over the past three days for Wade to greedily drink down.

When he’d crested but was still shaking, he felt Wade quickly release his ankles and push his knees up against his shoulders, entering him _hard_ , and after a few moments of being fucked harder than he’d ever been fucked, he felt Wade shudder and curl over him, gripping his hips so hard he knew he’d have bruises (he _hoped_ he’d have bruises). A few moments later, he came back to himself enough that he very much wanted his hands free so that he could hold his guy to him, and he whined wordlessly until Wade reached up and freed him so he could do just that.

A while later, after they’d awoken from a small nap and Wade had cleaned them up (thank _goodness_ they’d put the Business Blanket over the bed for this one), Peter lay on his side, right knee pulled up as Wade gently applied some kind of yummy-smelling healing goo to all of his Special Places.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Wade asked in a low voice for the third or fourth time, and this time Peter just replied by placing his whole hand over Wade’s face, which made Wade giggle and kiss his palm. They were exhausted but a little keyed up, so Wade fetched their _Sweet Valley High_ book from the living room and read more of it out loud until they both started yawning. Peter mused that he was probably most like Elizabeth and Wade was probably most like Jessica because she was the _fun_ twin, but Wade suggested that Jessica was the _slutty_ twin and so they were both most like _her._

“Would you want to exact revenge against me for all this some time?” Wade whispered as they burrowed under their covers together. Peter blinked his eyes open to give his beloved a slow, mischievous grin, then promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Vixen13 for this request!!! 
> 
> (And for explaining to me about prostates I am SO SORRY you had to advise on your own request I SUCK)
> 
> Bless notlucy for Sweet Valley High!!!
> 
> Up next is Chapters 2 and 3 of Big (moar pining and love confessions and first-time smex)
> 
> THEN super kinky Halloween special for Cody_Thomas
> 
> THEN desperation/wetting for QQI25
> 
> And a bunch of other stuff TOOOOOOO
> 
> You are all beautiful. Come see me on tumblr! https://crockzilla.tumblr.com/


End file.
